


Sea Garden

by IndigoDream



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gardens, Magic, Witches, finally at peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Clary’s hands dig through the earth, mud gathering under her nails. She knows she could put gloves, but she hates doing it. She has always loved the feel of the dirt under her fingers as she gives life to the plants around her. The plants are slowly growing around her, feeding off the energy she gives them. It’s so soothing to be there, finally leaving her magic roam free.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sea Garden

Clary’s hands dig through the earth, mud gathering under her nails. She knows she could put gloves, but she hates doing it. She has always loved the feel of the dirt under her fingers as she gives life to the plants around her. The plants are slowly growing around her, feeding off the energy she gives them. It’s so soothing to be there, finally leaving her magic roam free. 

She has been living here in this cottage for a month now, a month hidden from everyone that hunts them. It was Magnus who found her and Maia this cottage, halfway between the sea where Maia belongs and the earth where Clary belongs. Everything feels so pure here, and Clary is really rediscovering what it means to be herself, and to be herself with Maia mostly. It’s amazing, the way she can still discover Maia after all this time they’ve spent together on the run. It’s the difference though, they are no longer on the run. This is their home. 

“You alright babe?" Maia is standing behind her, without Clary having heard her. 

Her hair is tied back in a low ponytail, but Clary can see that it’s dripping wet with sea water. It’s lovely, to see her wife so relaxed and so open about her emotions. She loves calling Maia her wife. They didn’t have any ceremony, didn’t have any friends besides Magnus and Alec, who had married them the first night they had stayed in their home, right before coming here. Neither of them wears a wedding ring, but Maia has a necklace around her neck that had belonged to Clary’s mother, and Clary has a bracelet Maia made for her with coral. 

“I’m good,” Clary answers with a smile and gets back up, exchanging a kiss with her lover. “How’s the sea this morning?” 

“Agitated, like always. No news though. No boats on the horizon, and the fish and birds aren’t reporting any newcomer. How’s the earth?” 

“Quiet. Starving for energy. I didn’t detect any non-familiar life sign, so I guess we are safe by land too for now.” 

Maia smiles and takes Clary in her arms. She doesn’t care that her wife’s hands are muddy, that dirt is encrusted underneath the short nails of the redhead. She only cares about the woman in her arms and the way her heart beats in her chest.

“Did you realize it's our three years of meeting today?” Maia asks this, pushing a red lock out of Clary’s eyes. 

“Really? I didn't even notice… I’ve lost track of the days.” She smiles widely and kisses her wife again, long and tender. “Here’s to the best meeting of my life.” 

They met when Clary had just started running from the hunters, after her mother had been taken by them. Jocelyn is dead now, buried deep beneath the sleek, glass covered building of the Circle. The Circle is an organization that had started out as genuine research on magical beings, but was now aiming to destroy all of them. Clary’s father started it, long before she was born. He wanted to understand his wife, Jocelyn had said when she had finally told Clary the truth, but he had gone mad with his inability to do so. Magic was something one was born with, something that wasn’t following bloodlines or genetics. Maia was born in a magic-less family and had learned to control her powers on her own when she was young. 

“It feels like so long ago,” Maia sighs a bit as they both walk back to their cottage. “And yet, I can still remember our first year as if it had happened yesterday.” 

Clary nods. “It's only going to get better from now on. No need for bad memories.” 

Their first year spent hiding and protecting each other had been awful. They were both inexperienced in having to make decisions for their own lives, and they had gotten hurt, over and over again, had been nearly captured so many times it was easier to think of how often they had been safe. 

“No need for bad memories,” Maia echoes and she lifts her wife in her arms before crossing the threshold, smiling widely at Clary’s pearly laughter. “What, isn’t that the way you’re supposed to do this?” 

“Not past the first time you enter the house as newlyweds,” Clary keeps laughing, but she stays nestled against Maia. There really is no better place to be than in her wife’s arms. “Do I even weigh anything to you?” 

“Oh, you definitely do, but it’s quite alright. It’s a burden I am more than willing to bear.” 

Clary laughs as she is put on the kitchen’s table and she wraps her legs around Maia, linking them together in her back and drawing her tight against herself. They stay like this for now, trading soft kisses and gentle caresses. The world may be out to get them, but as long as they have each other it’ll be alright. They aren’t afraid when they are together. Nothing could stop them from ever being away from each other unwillingly. 

Clary smiles happily and caresses her wife’s cheeks. They enjoy the peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment if you enjoyed this :D


End file.
